The matching or blending of color schemes is most popular in interior decorating. This is particularly true in homes or offices where the aesthetics of color are heeded in order to enhance the environmental surroundings and provide an attractive appearance, as well as to impart pleasing psychological effects to people using the environmental surrounding in the home or office. In homes or offices where cabinets and closets are common items of utility, it is often desirable from an aesthetic viewpoint, to provide color schemes which blend together in a pleasing manner, the color of the appliances, walls and cabinets, including their hardware, such as door handles and door panels and the like, as well as the plumbing fixtures and sinks installed therein, so that an overall pleasing aesthetic effect is obtained.
Some problems, however, do exist, especially with respect to cabinet and closet door handles and panels and the like. Usually, these fixtures are metallic or plastic of predetermined and non-variable color. It is necessary to remove the door handles, and sometimes even the door panels, and replace them with more appropriate handles and panels suitably color coded to achieve the desired overall aesthetic effect in the particular environment desired. This necessitates additional work, as well as additional expense. There exists, therefore, a need for the ability to modify the color of cabinet and closet door fixtures and panels which can be achieved without removing and exchanging these items in order to provide a more appropriate color therefor. The present invention fulfills such a need.